The Story Of Kise
by Ouma
Summary: He can't tell. It is a secret he wish to be remain secret. He loves Akashi very much so thinking that he will leave him pains his heart. This is his story and the reason he doesn't want to accept the fact he is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He has his hand around the blond waist, looking down at him with those pretty red eyes. Despite their height difference that guy is on top. I repeat he is on 'top' during the physical contact, when they lost their virginity, when they become one. He can hear as the blond mourn in pain and because of the pleasure he gives as he thrust in his dick inside.

"A-Akashi!" Kise cries.

His shut his eyes tightly but those tears won't stop falling down his eyes as the pace got faster.

All he could do is hold the red hair tightly in his grip, his body move upwards and downwards matching the beating of their heart.

"Call my name, Ryota."

Kise bites his lower lips trying hard not to let any sound come out but Akashi force him to open it by using his thumb. It is fun to feel what is inside Kise mouth; it is wet, warm and very sticky.

"I-I can't"

"Can't what?" he kisses Ryota hand treating him like he is a prince.

"I'm reaching my limit." Kise cries and slowly open his eyes. "Please . . . let me come."

Feeling pity that it has to end but Akashi decides to obey the blond wishes since seeing his lover is going to faint soon. It is better if he does it fast and finish this soon. It can't be help since this is the first time that the blond have sex.

"We will continue this later." Akashi smirks as he pulls Ryota body toward him.

Both of his hand is under Ryota legs pushing him up and down on top of him, all Kise did is just wrap his arms around Akashi neck biting his lips once more until blood come out from his mouth matching the color of his lover hair. He never felt so happy before in his life, even though he has a career as a model, being love by strangers and family but all he need is Akashi alone.

This red hair understands him better than the media, with just one look he can tell what Kise like and dislike. He also appreciates how Akashi treats him differently from the others and giving him more attention.

"I love you Seijuro."

"I love you too."

They both kisses and come together, Kise feels like he is melting in Akashi arms. It feels so damn good and so painful but it is worth it. He wouldn't mind doing this everyday with his lover.

"I love you Ryota." Akashi whispers as Kise fall on his chest.

All of a sudden his body gets so weak; he can't feel his fingers anymore. Slowly he closes his eyes as he buries his face on Akashi chest as he hears the heartbeat got faster.

"Go and sleep now my love."

Kise slowly nods his head and fall in a very deep sleep.

It feels so nice sleeping in Akashi embrace.

It will be nice if he can sleep with Akashi every night.

Akashi gives a soft kiss on Kise lips one more time before joining him in a sweet dream. They both thought of continuing this kind of life until they are old, that is what they are planning actually but something happen to cause Akashi Seijuro to cry and make Kise Ryota feel guilty.

It is something that is not supposed to happen.

But it did . . .

Making both feel pain.

* * *

**Few years later.**

Kise is sitting on the toilet bowl; his leg is shaking as he looks at the pregnancy test.

It says . . . positive.

"Why?"

Oh god, Akashi will be surprise to hear this.

Quickly he takes out his phone and calls the person that he trusts the most other than Akashi and his family. It is the person that inspires him to take a step forward to a world where he doesn't feel like he can do it.

"Aominecchi." Kise wipe the tears that are rolling down to his chin. "I need to tell you something. Can we meet?"

"What's wrong Kise? Why are you crying?" Aomine asks him feeling worry.

"Please . . . can we meet at the usual café? Please?"

"Sure, I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Aominecchi." Kise says before hanging up.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aomine asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm pregnant."

He expected that Aomine will spurt out that coffee, turn to look at him with a pale face asking him if he is joking and laugh nervously and try not to believe it. That is what he expects but Aomine just continue drinking his coffee then put the cup down.

"Really?"

Kise nods his head.

"Oh . . ." Aomine smile.

Few seconds later he falls off his chair and fainted.

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise shouts nervously afraid that this news just kills that tainted man.

* * *

After that day he didn't see Aomine again after sending him to the nearest hospital, maybe Aomine has a weaker heart than he thought. Well . . . it looks like he better asks someone else for advice about this pregnancy thing. So he decides to go to another hospital where Midorima works as a doctor to gives him an examination.

Once he get to the hospital, tell his situation and get the examination he wants it just make the tsundere Midoirma speechless but at least he didn't faint.

"Good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Um . . ."

"Okay I will start with the good news." He cut off Kise words. "The good news is you're pregnant and the bad news is you are absolutely a guy that is pregnant. Congratulation for becoming a mom (or dad) Kise, have you tell Akashi about this yet?"

Kise gulps as he heard the news.

"I-I. . ."

"What's wrong?" Midorima asks.

"I don't want this child."

* * *

He is afraid to come home, afraid that one of his friends will tell Akashi of what happen. He doesn't want the red hair to know that he is pregnant; if he did his life will be different. Slowly he opens the front door and walk in slowly not trying to make any noise that can tell he is presence inside his home.

From morning till night his body feels tired. Maybe it is because of the shock from that pregnancy test or because Midorima confirm he is pregnant with a child inside his body.

"Ryota." Akashi turns on the light startling the blond. "We need to talk."

Kise look down at his foot before nodding his head obeying Akashi order, looks like Midorima or Aomine already tells him. Can this day get any worse?

"What do you want to talk about?" Kise is still in front of the front door avoiding any eye contact.

"I heard from Midorima about you are pregnant. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Seijuro . . . I-I can't have this child!"

"Why not?" Akashi sounds angry. "You have a life inside of you, our child Ryota!Our bloodline, don't you feel guilty of saying that you want this child to be kill and doesn't get to experience how the world is?"

"Seijuro, you don't know how I feel. I can't have this child!"

"Why? Tell me the reason now!"

Kise shook his head and ran out from his house. He is afraid to tell him, to tell his lover the truth so he did one stupid thing that can make him miserable for his whole life. He swallows a whole bottle of sleeping pills without thinking twice and fall at the side of the road.

"Sorry." He apologizes before closing his eyes.

* * *

The very next day he got admit to a hospital after Akashi found him on the street in the night before.

"Idiot." Akashi holds both Kise hand tightly.

"We should be glad the baby is safe."

"But . . . why he doesn't want that child so much? Does he regret having a relationship with me? Doesn't he love me anymore?"

Midorima pat his friend back feeling sympathy.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he has a reason. Everyone has a reason."

"I guess you're right." Akashi kisses Kise hand. "I will ask him when he wakes up so until then I will stay by his side and take care of my unborn child and him." He then smiles a bit and tears coming out from his eyes. "I will take care of my family."

Midorima nods his head and walk out from Kise room, once he step out he sees a tall figure leaning against the wall crossing his hand with his eyes close.

"Kasamatsu, right?"

"How's Kise?"

"You should be asking yourself on your well-being. I know the reason Kise doesn't want the child."

Kasamatsu gulps.

"He feels guilty of having someone else child inside of him."

"We-"

"You rape him."

Kasamatsu glare at him and pull Midorima collar.

"Don't mention this to anyone especially Akashi." He warns but that warning didn't make Midorima blink at all.

"That day it was a mistake!"

"For Kise it isn't, if it wasn't for Kise being my friend I would have already told Akashi about this. If you truly care for him then I suggest you leave them alone and never shown up in front of them anymore. GOT IT!"

Kasamatsu let go of Midorima.

"Is it too late to apologize?"

"Yes it is." he push up his glasses. "Please be kind enough to leave now."

He nods his head and did as Midorima told.

It happens a few days ago. Kasamatsu got drunk and depress as the person he loves being taken away and rape him. It was the day when Kise got traumatize being touch making Akashi worry, he tell his entire problem to Midorima after that night scare if Akashi know about this he will leave him. He wanted to call the police but the blond tell him not to blaming himself that he was the cause to make Kasamatsu do this.

"Kise . . ." Midorima "You're way to kind."

He peeks inside seeing Akashi is stroking Kise hair gently and caring, his eyes are full of sadness seeing Kise in that state. This show how much Akashi loves Kise very much. If Akashi still possesses those emperor eyes he would have known what happen.

"I wish the best for both of you." He says before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake. I REPEAT please ignore my GRAMMAR mistake.**

* * *

**-Akashi pov-**

I can only watch as Ryota is still sleeping on the hospital bed, I make sure he is place in the most comfortable room where he doesn't have to share with other patients and make sure that the best doctor in the hospital treats him which is my friend Midorima Shintaro.

I still remember the time I arrived at the hospital he looks shock to hear from me that Ryota try to kill himself with sleeping pills.

Is he afraid that I will know something?

At the time when Ryota come home late and seeing that look on his face when I say I won't accept the abortion he looks scare. What is he hiding from me? Why doesn't he want the child?

Is it because male aren't suppose to have a child or . . .

There's another reason.

The only way for me to get the answer is to wait for Ryota to wake up or threaten Shintaro to tell me but he seems busy so I decide not to use violence.

It is funny to remember those days in high school; I used to be a captain of basketball team and is very evil when I possesses the Emperor Eyes. It happens when I won't accept to be defeated by Atsushi in a match.

A year after that my former member the phantom six Kuroko Tetsuya and his team save me turn me back to normal, at first I was clueless of what happen since I don't remember much when my evil side take over my body. My former and present team took their time explaining to me everything that happens and the saddest part of the story is the part when I hurt Ryota feelings.

Ryota cry so hard when I turn back to normal and refuse to let me go, Momoi try to pull him away but I stop her since it is my fault to hurt my lover.

It pains my heart to hear that my evil side break up with him and tell him a nuisance.

I can't believe those hurtful words come out of my mouth.

Even so Ryota is happy to accept me back and after that I promise it will never happen again, there's no's I let him get hurt again.

"Ryota."

Then I heard the door behind me opens and look behind

"Akashi." Midorima enter the room. "I have something to talk to you."

I nod my head and walk out, glancing at Ryota before I leave.

**-End of Akashi POV-**

* * *

**-Kise POV-**

Why is it so dark?

That's weird.

Ah . . . I haven't opened my eyes yet.

My eyelids feel heavy and why is my head is hurting? What happen before I fall asleep? Slowly I open my eyes to see the white room, where am I? This isn't my room. I look down surprise to see my hand handcuff with the bed, what is going on?

"You're awake." Akashi walks in with a scary look on his face.

"Seijurocchi!" I call his name feeling panic.

"Please rest Ryota and don't scream, your body is still weak so please don't move to much." He says but why is that soft voice doesn't match his angry look?

Is he alright?

"Seijuro . . ." I shiver feeling his hand on my cheek.

Am I afraid of him?

Why is there a murderous around surrounding him?

"I love you Ryota." He kiss me and quickly part away.

"What happen?" I ask.

He then touch my tummy with his hand and a weak forceful smile appear on his face as if he wants to accept something that he doesn't like. It was then memories come back to me about me pregnant of Kasamatsu child and the part when I want to abort it since I don't want Seijuro to know about the part I got rape.

I hate Kasamatsu senpai for doing those cruel things to me but it is partly my fault for him to act that way. If only I reject his love properly none of this would have happen.

"Ryota, lets' become good parents, okay?" Seijuro says and rest his head on my tummy. "Our child will be born soon."

" . . ."

I want to cry.

He looks so happy knowing that I'm pregnant.

I'm such an idiot.

"Our child." I say with tears flowing out from my eyes.

Even though I lie to him, even though I didn't tell him the truth but those doesn't matter anymore. All I want is to be by Seijuro side forever, if this child can strengthen our bond that it doesn't matter anymore who it belongs too.

"Yes, it's our child." I slowly get up and rustle Seijuro head. "I'm sorry about trying to kill myself, I think I'm just freaking out about male getting pregnant."

I wonder if he realize this fake smile I'm giving?

Will he forgive me if he knows the truth?

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." Akashi thanks me and give me another kiss but deeper this time.

**-End of Kise POV-**

* * *

'_Ryota . . .'_

'_I know you're lying.'_

'_Even though I don't have my emperor eyes anymore I still can see the truth.'_

'_I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.'_

'_I won't let you suffer because of the sin that you didn't commit.'_

'_Whoever hurts you will disappear.'_

'_You're mine and mine alone.'_

Akashi smirks as he sees the guy lying down in pain, he successfully cut the guy right leg so he won't be able to run anymore.

"W-why?" Kasamatsu look at Akashi with terror. "Why are you doing this?"

He hisses in pain one Akashi step on his wound leg.

"You hurt my Ryota." He turn on the chainsaw. "So I'm just making sure you pay the debt with your life."

For a moment there he see those red eyes turn gold in color.

"AH!" He screams in pain once the chainsaw is stab near his heart.

Akashi stabs him again and again at various places giving him slow and painful death; this is what the guy deserves for doing such terrible thing. Once the guy barely breathing he turns the machine off and wipe the blood from his face.

"I will pay the sin of killing you by taking care of your child." He says. "This is goodbye."

He left Kasamatsu on the ground letting him die because of blood loss.

"Ki . . . se . . ." That is his last word before he dies.

* * *

Midorima doesn't need to ask what Akashi did for his body cover with blood, he just stay silence and let his former captain burn the clothes at his backyard and lend him a towel and extra clothes belong to Takao.

"No regret?" He asks.

"No." Akashi simply answers as he watches the fire devour the clothes and the black smoke moving upwards and bend due to the wind.

It is a good thing Takao always sleep early before 10 so he doesn't get to see Akashi cover in blood, it is not like Takao can't keep secret it is just that he is afraid Takao will get traumatized.

"Where are you going?" He asks once he sees his captain is leaving his backyard.

"To Ryota."

"The visiting hours are close."

"So?" He pauses and turns to look at Midorima with bored expression. "I have power so they have no choice but to listen to me since my orders are absolute"

The doctor crack a smile realizes that his captain hasn't change when it comes to power.

* * *

**-Kise POV-**

I'm happy.

We're all happy.

I'm happy to have this child, even though it is not his but I'm still happy.

Is this how mother usually feels?

"Ryota." Seijuro carry the child in his arms and sit beside me. "Thank you for giving birth and make me a father."

Why does he sound so sexy?

Now I feel like I'm falling in love with him all over again.

"Seijuro, I love you." That is not a lie, I love him with all my heart and I know he loves me too.

"I love you even more."

Hey Seijuro . . .

I know I'm stupid, clumsy sometimes but . . .

Why do you smell like blood?


End file.
